Swirling Flower
by Sir lonelypants
Summary: In Tobirama's eyes Hashirama's try at peace failed so he willed himself out of the pure land and reincarnated himself as Naruto Uzumaki. The world will know true peace even if he has to rule with an iron fist.
1. I

**Swirling Flower- A Naruto FanFiction**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on the roof of the Uzumaki Compound, boredom clearly evident in his young sixteen year old face. Cold violet eyes stared at the seemingly happy family training in the courtyard. Naruto slipped his hand through his platinum blond hair and sighed. This always seemed to happen, he would be left out of the family and be forced to watch as they all trained. At first it angered him but he soon got over it and was given another way to further his shinobi skills.

Naruto inwardly winced as he watched his younger brother Yato crash himself into a tree after a failed attempt to control his swift release. After a quick laugh Minato showed him how to properly control his swift release.

Naruto then turned his head to where his younger sister Mito was practicing with her chakra chains while her mother, Kushina, gave some pointers here and there. Mito was gifted with uncanny chakra control which was ideal for her as she wanted to train under Tsunade of the Sannin and overcome her as the greatest medic in the world.

Naruto, tired of watching the happy family train, closed his eyes and after a few seconds of concentration disappeared in a blue flash of blue light.

He found himself standing on a small pond that was fed water by a small calming waterfall. Looking down Naruto saw his reflection, he wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash. His outfit included blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand. It was a casual outfit used for blending in with the local populace and Naruto had always been rather fond of it.

After admiring himself for awhile Naruto moved to the edge of the pond, where he disrobed and dunked himself into the cool water of the pond.

He sighed in pleasure as the water was very relaxing. He went through a set of hand seals before whispering,

" **Fire Release:Hot Springs of Euphoria"** The pond boiled and simmered releasing mass amounts of steam. Naruto did not worry about any aquatic life, as there wasn't any in this pond. He would know, he built it after all.

So good the water felt that he hadn't even noticed when he fell asleep.

 _I sat in my office doing my seemingly endless bout of paperwork when the door opened. I didn't look up as already knew who it was, in fact I knew she was coming before she even entered Hi No Kuni._

" _How did your mission go Tatsuki?" I ask, still not looking up from my paperwork,_

 _I heard her give an exaggerated sigh," This is getting too easy Tobi-kun!" her voice was cheerful but had a distinct tone of disappointment._

 _I give her a light chuckle before responding," We are in a temporary time of peace Tatsuki, what do you expect?" She sighed," I just want to enjoy life and have some fun!"_

 _At this I paused and for the first time lifted my head. I gave her a smirk and responded," I know a way to have fun." A sultry smile spread across her porcelain skinned face as she leaned in close to me. When our noses were nearly touching she brushed a lock of her midnight black hair behind her ear," Tobirama Senju, are you implying what I think you're implying," she whispered hotly._

" _Well Tatsuki Uchiha, do you want to have some fun?" she laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and took my lips in hers._

Naruto awoke to a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened one eye and saw his sister, Mito. She had long crimson hair that swept across her back. Her pale skin went well her violet eyes and red hair. She wore an outfit that bared a striking resemblance to his but with a red and black color scheme." What is it Mito? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Mito blushed," You weren't at lunch onii-sama," she pulled out a scroll from seemingly nowhere,'" so i thought I might as well bringing you some." she gave him a bright smile as she unfurled the scroll and unsealed the bento she had prepared.

Mito used the chopsticks she brought along to grab some rice and hold it up to Naruto's mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her before opening his mouth and letting her feed him. She happily fed him until the food was gone.

As Naruto continued to soak in the hot water Mito decided to start a conversation," Onii-sama, why don't you ever join us for any of the family dinners and training sessions?"

Naruto didn't answer. She knew exactly why he never joined them for such things. But she always asked anyway. He turned his head towards her," You made that food didn't you Mito." Mito nodded her head almost as if she was ashamed of the fact.

Naruto mustered up a small smile for her sake," It was delicious Mito." Mito brightened at her brother's praise. Naruto sighed, his approval meant everything to Mito and he knew it. She had clung onto him at a young age refused to let go. Naruto never really minded her, but he was concerned with how loyal he was to him. No child her age should have such a devotion to something, but Mito did.

They sat in comfortable silence for half an hour before Naruto got up from his pond and redressed himself. As he turned to Mito he found her blushing up a storm while she tried desperately to not peek. It had just occurred to him that he should have probably covered himself before getting out of the pond.

"Go home Mito I've got some things to do"

Naruto walked to the Uchiha compound slowly. He had until nightfall, he was in no rush.

As he reached the front of the compound he was approached by a masked man. Naruto did not stop. As he walked by the masked man he followed.

"Lead me to the traitors" the masked man started to lead Naruto through a maze of underground tunnels until eventually they reached a large shrine like area filled with loudly arguing Uchiha. Nobody noticed the two uninvited guest. Naruto started weaving through hand seals.

" **Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique"** as the words left Naruto's mouth a sudden thick mist appeared. There were shouts of confusion and panic but no one tried to escape. Naruto began to do another set of hand seals.

" **Water Style: Swirling Red Flower"** The mist started to swirl around individual people, immobilizing them. The mist started to liquify and slowly drag the people into the center of the room. From there the water combined into one perfect giant sphere of water. The water calmed and in the orb Naruto and the masked man saw hundreds of traitorous Uchiha. Naruto gave them an uncaring face as the water began to spin rapidly in multiple directions. The swirling waters acted as blender, slowly grinding up the bodies of those unfortunate enough to be trapped inside of it. In the end the once solid bodies turned into nothing more than a dark red liquid which mixed with the surrounding water, giving the swirling water a flower like appearance.

At this point the masked man turn to leave," I'll take care of your family Itachi." Naruto said without turning from the red flower.

Itachi looked over his shoulder,"I know you will Naruto. Thank You"

As Itachi left Naruto muttered to himself," I wonder if you are thanking me for taking care of your family or for sparing you from having to kill your family," he sighed," I'll see you in a couple years Itachi, when you're trying to take my brother."

 **So there is the first chapter. I know it is a little short but I think it is a good starting base.**

 **I would like to thank Uchiha Zeref for the Idea. Check out his challenges they're actually really good and I might do some more of his other challenges.**


	2. II

**Swirling Flower- a Naruto FanFiction**

Naruto walked to the Konoha Shinobi Park. It was a special park designed to help aspiring shinobi train and develop agility based skills. It wasn't so much a park, more of a dense woodland filled with scaling pegs sticking out of trees at random intervals. There was, however, a small clearing filled with picnic tables and a very noticeable fence separating the 'park' and the surrounding forest.

As Naruto entered the picnic area his eyes immediately went to the the only other person in the clearing. Her midnight black hair shone in the moonlight that peered through the treetops. Her pale unblemished skin glowed in the darkness of night giving her an ethereal image. If Naruto had not known the women in front of him now was indeed mortal he would have mistaken her for a deity who had decided to grace the mortal realm with her beauty.

Naruto approached the woman sitting all by her lonesome. He walked up next to her silently. As he stood next to her he looked up to the big rock they called the moon," You can go home now, Mikoto" he said without looking down from the moon.

"Are they all dead?"

" Would I be here if they weren't?" Naruto asked back

"I guess not."she proclaimed releasing a sigh of content. She was happy.

Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow," You don't seem to be all that saddened by your husband's death."

She laughed," Of course not! I never loved that man."

"So why did you marry him and subsequently have two children with him."

Mikoto's face fell into a scowl while she clenched her fist tightly," I was forced to marry Fugaku to ensure that the Uchiha clan would not be run by a _woman_." Naruto gave her a look," I don't understand." he responded honestly. Mikoto always loved that about Naruto, we would never pretend to understand something he had no knowledge of. Of course as soon as Naruto realized he didn't understand something he would do everything in his power to fully understand the subject.

Mikoto gave a tired sigh," The Uchiha Elders think that by letting a woman run the clan we give off a weak image." an understanding noise came from Naruto's lower throat," I understand… power. A beautiful women didn't marry out of love because a group of power hungry old fools wanted more power. Even in this peace we have now, power still runs the world."

Mikoto gave an amused chuckle," Oh Naruto, we don't live in peace. We never did. As long as humans think they can have more power there will never be true peace."

"So if they are ruled by someone they can't possibly overpower will they finally know the true meaning of peace?"

Mikoto didn't respond. Naruto got the hint, she did not want to talk about it anymore," Come on Mikoto, I'll walk you home."

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

The walk home was uneventful and as they reached Mikoto's home she offered Naruto a cup of tea. Naruto accepted it and they sat on the couch as they slowly drank their tea. As Naruto finished his cup he laid on Mikoto's lap as she soothingly stoked his hair," Mikoto?" he asked, she gave him a sign she was listening," sing me a lullaby." she gave him a small laugh before she started to sing

 **Music started playing inside the living room**

 **Lacrimosa dies illa**

 **Qua resurget ex favilla**

 **Judicandus homo reus**

 **Huic ergo parce, Deus,**

 **Pie Jesu Domine**

 **Judicandus homo reus**

 **Huic ergo parce, Deus,**

 **Pie Jesu Domin** e

Mikoto repeated the the simple lullaby until she felt Naruto's breathing even out," You will always be like a son to me Naru," she leaned in and kissed his forehead," blood be damned."

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

 _We sat on the great cliff that overlooked Konoha and simply enjoyed the view. I turn to Hashirama as he starts to speak," Imagine it brother, the peace we will establish with this village. We will form alliances and make even greater bonds with other clans. It's wonderful isn't it? We will all live in harmony together united by our trust in each other!" I nodded my head for his sake. My brother was too optimistic for his own sake. He absolutely refuses to acknowledge the truth of human nature._

 _When humans are given the freedom to choose, they choose wrong._

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

He awoke to the aroma of breakfast filling the room and the feeling of someone staring at him. He opened one eye and looked at who was watching him sleep. She was a couple years younger than him, around Mito's age. She had pale skin and black hair, a trademark Uchiha look. She kept her long hair in a high ponytail but even then her hair reached her lower back. A brief image of Tatsuki Uchiha flashed before him but he quickly shook that thought away. Her wide eyes stared at him," Who are you?" she asked

"Naruto" he responded

" You're cute," she stood up from kneeling position from the couch and pointed to him," You are now my boyfriend!" as the words left her mouth Naruto couldn't help but give her one of his blank stares.

A heavenly laugh came from the doorway where Mikoto stood watching the children's' first encounter with each other," Satsuki that's not how you introduced yourself." causing Satsuki to blush in embarrassment.

Naruto stood from his position on the couch," I'll be on my way then."

"Why don't you stay for breakfast Naruto?" Naruto looked at her apologetically," I'm sorry Mikoto, but I promised Yato and Mito I'd walk them to the academy today."

"Yato and Mito? You mean the Hokage's kids? Why would you ever walk them to the academy?" asked a confused Satsuki

"I'm their older brother" responded Naruto before disappearing in a flash a blue light a few seconds later.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Naruto reappeared in his bedroom with a small stagger. ' _Note to self; perfect Hiraishin Technique'_

He immediately went to his bathroom and took a shower. Once out Naruto wore a different outfit to the one he wore yesterday. It was a blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. The armour was constructed of numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath the shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. This outfit was accompanied with a pair of black sandals. Looking in the mirror Naruto saw he held a striking resemblance to the Nidaime Hokage, with his platinum blond hair and cold violet eyes one might mistake him for the spirit of the second Hokage himself. Naruto chuckled, amused by that thought.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Naruto arrived in Yato's room to find him asleep. He didn't know what it was about Yato but the boy always seemed to wake up late. With a sigh Naruto began to weave through hand seals,

" **Water Style: Wake Up Call"** A small sphere of water, about a foot in diameter, appeared a couple feet above Yato's sleeping form. The sphere dropped onto him with surprising speed.

Yato jumped off the bed with an effeminate shriek. He glared up at Naruto, his sunny blond hair sticking to his brow," What the hell big brother?" He slumped down on the floor his glare lessening," And I was having such a good dream too." he whined

Naruto smirked at this," Oh?" he began," Does this dream happen to include a certain pink haired Haruno?" Yato's glare was immediately replaced with a blushing face of embarrassment," How did you know?" the question was not directed at Naruto, but he answered anyway," I didn't, until just now." Yato's blush, if possible, darkened.

" Hurry up and get in the shower Yato. Mito is already ready, and if she starts to get impatient we're leaving without you." once done Naruto flashed away.

Yato sighed and walked into his bathroom.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Mito Namikaze sat by her window seal and tended to her chrysanthemums. She had always loved these flowers.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

 _A five year old Mito ran through a field of flowers clasping a bundle of chrysanthemums in her small child hands. She approached a relaxing Naruto and stopped just before running into him," Onii-sama?" he opened his eyes and she held her hand out, showing the flowers she was holding," What are these called?" Her child-like wonder amused Naruto. The thirteen year old looked down at her hand, " They're chrysanthemums Mito," He motioned for her to sit on his lap, and she did," Do you like them Mito," She nodded quickly as he took one them from her hand," Good, I like them too," He braided the chrysanthemum into her hair and smiled," You are my red chrysanthemum." She giggled at him and hugged him tightly_

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Since that day she made it her duty to always have some chrysanthemums by her bedside and window.

She sighed, she missed those days. When her beloved brother would join in on family dinners and smile brighter than the sun. She loved her brother and would do _anything_ for him. She had hoped to marry him as a small child and if she were to be completely honest with herself she still wanted to be labeled as his wife.

"How is my red chrysanthemum doing?" She jumped at his voice. She never knew when he was around or not, even with her exceptional sensing skills.

She turned to him to him, small smile and dusted pink across her cheeks," I am doing well Onii-sama. Is Yato ready yet?" he shook his head," He's almost ready," She narrowed her eyes at him as he sat on her bed,"Why are you wearing your combat armor?"

"I'm going hunting ." He wasn't really looking at her, something clearly on his mind.

"Be careful, Onii-sama. And make sure to come to me if you are injured." He chuckled at that, she knew that he would never be hurt while _hunting_ but she still offered to show her worry.

They heard a light knock on the door,"Big brother, you in there." Both Mito and Naruto stood and walked over to the door,"Yes, let's go you don't want to be late."

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Naruto walked a couple of meters behind the twins as they had asked to talk in privacy,"So Mito what were you and big brother doing in your room all by yourselves," Yato whispered suggestively. She blushed and walked a little faster.

Behind him he heard Naruto sigh,"Yato, stop teasing your sister."

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

After dropping the twins off at the academy Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Sneaking passed the ANBU agents was no problem. Breaking the multiple seals that guarded the Hokage's vault was no problem. Sneaking out of the tower with the giant, and highly recognizable, scroll of sealing was no problem.

He moved around with practiced ease. To many this feat would be nigh impossible, but to Naruto it came as easy as breathing.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

The high noon sun harshly beamed down at Naruto as he sat cross-legged in an open training field. The scroll of sealing was unfurled completely as he skimmed through the various techniques that were transcribed on it by the previous Hokage.

"I have re-created it as much as I could, but I need-" his monologue stopped abruptly as he spotted the thing he was looking for.

 **Hirashin**

 **S Rank, Space/Time Ninjutsu**

A small smirk tugged at his lips,"-the final piece in the puzzle."

As he was about to read through the technique another caught his eye.

 **Impure World Incarnation**

 **S Rank, Forbidden Sealing Technique**

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Mito watched through the window of the classroom as her Onii-sama walked home.

 _Home._ She wouldn't call it home, and neither would he. Naruto moved out of the family estate at a young age and never came back unless it was to visit her or Yato. When he moved out she cried every time she went to bed but every night he would sneak into the estate, hold her in his arms until she fell asleep, and leave before morning.

She had long since grown out of such things but she always imagined that if she were to cry he would come and hold her.

A loud thud interrupted her thoughts. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. She had sensed her walking towards her since she walked through the gates of the Shinobi Academy.

She turned and smile," Good morning Uchiha-san." Satsuki Uchiha had slammed her hands down on the table Mito was using to gain her attention.

"I hear that you and Naruto-kun are siblings," Mito's smile became a little forced as she heard how affectionately she used her brother's name," I want you to set up a date with him for me."

The demand came as a surprise to Mito. She had never known her brother was on such good terms with the Uchiha heir. Though by the way she used his name so affectionately she supposed they were on good terms. But if they were on such good terms, why ask her to set up a date? Unless Satsuki doesn't really know her brother.

Mito opened her mouth her to answer but was interrupted by a massive amount of Killer's Intent. Both girls turned to see Hinata Hyuuga sitting in her chair, blue wisps of chakra flowing from her eyes as veins bulged from the sides of her eyes showing that her doujutsu was active,"What would Naruto-kun want with a degenerate hussy like you _Uchiha_?"

Hinata was an attractive girl, even in her young age. She wore a skirt that reached her mid-thigh and wore a fishnet shirt under her knee long beige overcoat. Her C-Cup breasts were the envy of all the girls their age.

Satsuki snarled at Hinata," And what the hell would you know _whore_!"

Mito sighed this was going to be a long day.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Naruto sat in the training ground, meditating. The scroll of sealing was rolled up and strapped to his lower back.

He suddenly snapped his eyes open," They're here."

His mind immediately went into battle mode," Initiate contingency plan; **Flashing Forest.** " As the word left his mouth he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Contingency plan Flashing Forest was a strategic plan that Naruto came up with when he began reconstructing the Hiraishin technique.

Every tree within the forests of Konoha were marked with his seal. Ensuring that he was seconds away from anywhere in Konoha. It beauty came in its simplicity.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Setsuki Rurri walked among the trees of Konoha. His heavy combat boots thudded every time he took a step. His long brown cloak dragged along the floor, muddy stains forming on the edges of the fine fabric. Splashes of blood had just began to dry.

He brushed his hand through his choppily cut hair, blood oiling his hair. Releasing a sigh he rubbed his bloodied thumb on the unique pommel of his new sword. He had picked off the dead Aoi Rokusho who was foolish enough challenge him.

He rubbed his thumb a little faster, the wet blood causing less friction between his thumb and the cold steel. He was nervous, he was in enemy territory after all. He began to walk at a more brisk pace as he felt eyes on him. He may have been a Jonin but he doubted he could take on anyone skilled enough to sense him through all the concealing seals on his body. Then again quality seals were impossible to come by these days so it could be that he was given a useless piece of paper. But it was best to play it safe. Maybe he could convince them that he was just passing by, he didn't have a headband after all.

Before he could continue to plan a possible lie he felt a sharp sudden pain in his left arm. Looking down he saw a kunai sticking out of his shoulder blood already dripping down his arm. He pulled it out with a grunt and unsheathed his sword handle. Sending chakra through it a blade of lightning erupted from the handle.

 _ **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~**_

Naruto weaved through hand seals," **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"** A torrent of water manifested itself around Naruto forming into a serpentine dragon that crouched into a protective stance around him. A second later the dragon pounced at the man with the lightning.

The man stared at it before swinging his sword towards the dragon, splitting it in half. Naruto's face didn't reveal any of his surprise, 'There's no doubt about it, he holds the Raijin' he took out a shuriken and threw it at the invader already weaving through another set of hand seals," **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"** One shuriken became one thousand all trying to pierce their target with their spinning blades.

The intruder yet again waved the sword at the incoming projectiles and simply cleaved through them. Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'He doesn't know how to properly wield it'

Naruto smirked at that. He pulled out a kunai and held like he would a sword while simultaneously channeling wind chakra through the blade. " **Flying Thunder God Slash"** He flashed to the closest tree to the intruder, blood dripping down to the ground in large globs from his kunai.

A large yell of pain echoed through the forest as the intruder fell to his knees, clutching to the stub that was once his arm. Naruto walked over to the dropped sword, which had retracted its lightning blade due to the loss of chakra.

He picked it up and examined it, sending chakra through it he found that his lightning was shaped more like a broadsword than the bolt like blade that appeared when the intruder used it.

~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW

Setsuki shakily stumbled through one-handed hand seals, **" Water Style: Lady of the Lake's Gift"** the water that pooled around the forest ground from the previous techniques lazily moved towards the stump of his arm. It morphed itself into an arm shaped glob of water that appeared to circulate blood with an intricate vein system.

 **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW**

Naruto looked down at the man in surprise but quickly regained his composer," You should have killed me when you had the chance kid." the words were said through gritted teeth and was just barely audible. Naruto came to the quick conclusion that the technique he was using to make that faux limb was quite chakra taxing.

He released a sigh of pity," I was hoping that you would just come with me alive, so that I may simply slaughter the group of cutthroats stationed a couple miles outside of the Konoha walls." He released another sigh," A pity really, slaughter would have been much more painless." He raised the broadsword of lightning and pointed it at the intruder, **" Flying Thunder God Slash: Burning Orchid"** the blade of lightning left a small jetstream as he traveled from seal to seal leaving the image of an orchid once he was done. He first cut his other arm of first before quickly coming back and cutting off both legs with two trips. Then finally came his head.

Naruto turned to the dismembered body and slightly wondered if he was to brutal. She shook off such a thought and performed a set of hand seals, **"Earth Style: Field Burial"** the ground under the scattered limbs opened and swallowed the blood and body.

He turned his head in specific direction and flashed away.

 **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW**

He reappeared atop a tree looking down on a campsite. From a distance such a campsite would look like a group of citizens camping. But Naruto knew they were just a small group of bandits.

Naruto looked down at a man that was drunkenly stumbling through the campsite. He pounced on him from the top of the towering trees and punched his so hard on the head he fell unconscious. He grabbed the man, flashe to his room and dropped him of there before flashing back to the campsite. Once there he immediately started a set of hand seals, **"Water Style: Seeping Mist"** a dense mist appeared before he immediately flashed back to his room.

 **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW**

The seeping mist technique was used for mass assassinations. It started by created a dense mist that rendered those captured within the technique unable to move. The mist would then invade the victims through their mouth and nostrils and began to slowly suffocate them to death.

The only problem with this technique, Naruto quickly found, was that he himself would suffocate with prolonged contact. So whenever Naruto would use it he would always put on an oxygen mask.

 **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW**

Naruto laid the unconscious body of the bandit on the ground in the middle of a large complex seal.

The full moon hung directly above them indicating midnight. Naruto took in a big breath of fresh air before beginning the long strand of hand seals he had memorised earlier that day, **"Impure World Incarnation"** The body slowly withered and turned to dust which then sank into the glowing seal on the ground. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it showing the Uchiha Crest. He put his hand to it and a big globe appeared above him and the glowing seal.

The top half of the globe was a large hemisphere of water while the bottom half was a large hemisphere of dark red blood. The two halves separated, the blood lowering itself onto the glowing seal which seemed to drink it up.

 **~SW~SW~SW~SW`SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~~SW~SW**

The coffin that arose from the seal was finely made. It was of lacquered wood that was polished to a shine. Emblazaned on the front cover of the coffin was the red and white Uchiha Crest.

Naruto waited anxiously for the lid to open and reveal his summon.

With a pop the cover slid open and revealed to Naruto an odd sight. What laid inside did not have hair. Nor did it have a mouth, or a nose, or even ears. It possessed no genitalia, and its bod gave no clear indication as to what gender it could be.

It did, however,possess eyes. Red and Black eyes. Each eye depicted a black ouroboros spinning in opposite directions over a completely red eye.

And even though the thing had no mouth, Naruto heard it speak in a hollow tone," Hello Master."

 **And that is the end of the second chapter. I apologize if the action scene was a little bland.**

 **I personally think that I made a terrible job editing. Please review if you see anything that I may have missed, and to just tell me what you think of my story.**

 **Some readers have asked about Mito and Yato's age, and i hope that I may have cleared that up a bit with the flashback.**

 **Thank You.**

 **P.S The lullaby that Mikoto sang was Lala's lullaby from -Man**

 **P.P.S I would like to apologize if there is any missing text. As I am using the Copy-N-Paste option for uploading.**


End file.
